


На крючке

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty: Ghosts, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Капитан отряда "Призраки" Габриэль Рорк попал в плен; его будут ломать и обязательно сломают.





	На крючке

Надежды на свободу не было. Но Габриэль Рорк все равно цеплялся за нее, как рыба заглатывает крючок с наживкой, раздирая себе жабры до крови.

Когда он понял, что попал в плен, — не первый плен в его жизни, — то сразу принял правила игры. Рорк знал, что должен делать. Назвал кодовый номер, имя, звание — чужие, но его должны были узнать. Федераты тоже знали правила: называли его ненастоящим именем, задавали вопросы о несуществующих целях и задачах.   
Все по правилам: Габриэля Рорка били сжатыми кулаками и коваными каблуками, пытали током, истязали бессонницей. Федераты знали, что пленный врет. Пленный знал, что федераты знают, что он врет. Но каждый продолжал подчиняться условиям этой неторопливой выматывающей игры. 

У федератов было преимущество: время.   
У Габриэля Рорка была надежда: Элиас.

Прошло дней десять допросов, — Рорк предполагал, что десять, — а может, вдвое меньше. От шума в ушах, развороченной челюсти и голода время размазывалось словно каша, как и то, что творилось в голове. 

Ему показывали газеты, — настоящие или нет, — его фотографии, фотографии мертвецов, передовицы на чеканном испанском. Разоблачение кровавых диверсий всегда смотрится эффектно. Но ведь «призраки» не попадаются, «призраков» не существует.

Рорк думал об этом равнодушно, сродни безучастному молчанию южной ночи: высохший колодец, прохлада несогретой земли, звезды над головой. И едва различимые звуки лагеря: затихающий мотор, засыпающий шелест пальм. Почти спокойствие, почти смерть, почти свобода.

***

Рорк перебирал пальцами то, что его окружало на дне колодца, — сухая земля пополам с крошащимся деревом.   
И больше ничего.

***

Рорк знал, что они будут делать дальше — ему подробно объяснили. Оставалось ждать, пока не придет Элиас.

…Это была минута слабости. В тот момент, когда Элиас вцепился в его руку, пытаясь втащить в вертолет, Габриэль испугался, запаниковал. Такое бывает, даже с «призраками». Он умолял как никогда: держи меня, Элиас, не бросай. Держи.

Почему вдруг Габриэль испугался, что Элиас отпустит, Элиас Уокер с его простым, честным, чистым взглядом?

***

Рорк писал имена ребят на стенах колодца, выцарапывая их грязными сломанными ногтями по кругу. Окружал себя их прозвищами, как оберегами. Дождь стирал — Рорк начинал заново. 

Имя Элиаса было выцарапано выше всех, Рорк выбивал его щепкой, упорно день за днем, едва держась под осыпающейся землей. Деревянная труха крошилась, никто не смог бы угадать, что обозначают эти знаки, но Рорк чуть ли не зубами впивался в них.

Элиас придет.

***

Правда была в том, что Элиас Уокер отпустил его.  
Он сделал то, что нужно.  
Вертолет падал, Габриэля Рорка было не вытащить. Если бы Элиас его не отпустил, погибли бы все. Или попали бы в плен.  
Поступил бы Рорк так сам? Нет, говорил он себе.

Трудно быть честным, когда мутит от отравы, под ногами черви, вонь забивает глотку, и ты знаешь, что как только солнце достигнет зенита, на дно колодца обрушится ливень, острый как плеть. Придется стоять по горло в воде, стараясь дотянуться до выбитой отметки — имени Элиаса Уокера.   
Обрек бы он Элиаса на такое? Нет, никогда.

***

Элиас был его.

Элиас мог быть чьим угодно сыном или братом.   
Но Рорк был тем, кто слепил Уокера. Тот всегда казался податливой глиной, как сейчас этот сырой комок земли в его руке.

Элиас был его.

***

Рорк знал, что однажды они заберут все. Понимал — обреченно. Пройдет еще немало времени, прежде чем он позволит себе сдаться и умереть. Но потом у них получится, они заберут все.

А пока время не вышло. Не стерлось, не превратилось в щепки, пыль и прах у него под пальцами. 

Колодец переворачивался, звезды были под ногами; в такие минуты Рорк понимал, что сходит с ума. Единственная здравая мысль: он сходит с ума.   
Вспоминать становилось все труднее. Нужно ли было вспоминать? Зачем? В мире больше ничего не было и скоро совсем не будет.

***

Он бился головой, чтобы прийти в себя, сдирал кулаки и слизывал сухую пыль с костяшек. Воевал с муравьями или давал им пробовать свою кровь, наблюдая за жадной суетой. А потом давил их, жрал, блевал…

Пока была боль, он чувствовал себя живым. Хуже было беспамятство, в котором он тонул все чаще: без воспоминаний и надежды, без своего крючка в жабрах.  
И снова заставлял себя вспомнить. 

Элиас, выныривал он.

***

…Элиас посреди руин госпиталя; Элиас и он, Габриэль Рорк, лежат рядом среди мертвых тел. Засохшая кровь коркой стянула лица. 

Они мертвы. Мы мертвы. 

Нет, Элиас жив. Горячий лоб Элиаса на своем плече Габриэль чувствует даже сквозь промокший порванный тельник — почти иллюзия.  
Элиас лег сверху без приказа, прикрывая всем телом, если будут стрелять, проверяя мертвецов. Элиас дал ему шанс — нет, не на выживание, никто из них не должен был выжить — лишь на то, чтобы забрать чуть больше.

…Элиас с мелким засранцем под мышкой, своим младшим сыном Логаном, пытается справиться с мясорубкой. Старший, как его, Дэйви, строит башню из консервов, с грохотом раскатывая их по полу.  
Рорк узнает этикетки: распотрошенный сухпаек отряда.   
Вонь памперсов стоит по всей кухне.

…Они снова в полном дерьме, где-то посреди малярийных задыхающихся болот. Рорк один, его таскают от одного племени к другому, то ли пытаясь вымотать, то ли перепродать подороже. Языка он не знает. Элиас ушел — это все, на что остается надеяться.   
Но когда в трясущуюся машину втаскивают еще одно полуживое тело, Рорк — еще до того, как слышит удар и стон — знает, что это Уокер. Придурок, который не смог бросить своего капитана.   
Спина к спине они судорожно вцепляются друг в друга.

***

Их слишком много, этих воспоминаний, они осыпаются под ногами, когда Рорк упорно лезет наверх, а потом срывается вниз.

Они хоронят его под собой удушливой, жаркой пылью, пока он дергается на крючке собственной веры в Элиаса Уокера. И крючок тянет его вверх за жабры, не давая ни выдохнуть, ни сдохнуть.

***

Ты не понимаешь, это был мой подарок тебе, Элиас.   
Мы вместе, как раньше, на охоте за одной целью. 

Рорк упорно долбил глину, выцарапывая имя — голый, грязный, обросший. 

Мой подарок для тебя, Элиас.

Был этот разговор или не был?  
Рорк уже не помнил.

***

У Дэйви праздник, день рождения, говорил это Элиас или нет, Рорк не помнил, но он все знал и так, он все знал про своих ребят, он все знал про своего Элиаса.   
Элиас обещал своему сыну отметить день рождения как полагается.  
Рорк не помнил, говорил он это или нет, но он и так все знал. Сводишь его в аквапарк, папочка? В его возрасте пацаны мечтают устроить вечеринку с бухлом и телками. Дай парням развлечься, прежде чем ты отправишь их в строй.   
Они не будут солдатами, говорил это Элиас или нет, Рорк не помнил, но он все знал и так, у ребят другие планы.   
Именно поэтому ты гоняешь их по той же программе, которой я гонял тебя, Элиас Уокер, больше ничего другого ты им дать не можешь, Рорк не помнил, говорил он это или нет, но он все знал и так.

Может, вслух и не говорил. Но взгляд Элиаса — Рорк пытался вспомнить, у кого видел такой — кажется, у жены Элиаса, как же ее звали?   
Забылзабылзабыл.   
Засыпано песком, изъедено муравьями, и плевать. 

Элиас хочет забрать моих мальчиков, он воспитывает из них одержимых, таких же, как и ты, Рорк.   
Это она говорила?   
Может, и не это, но взгляд был именно таким. 

Что с ней стало? Ушла? Умерла? Покончила с собой? В каком колодце сгинула? Почему Элиас остался один?   
Рорк больше не знал ответов на все вопросы. Но он знал главное: тогда все было правильно, Элиас был его и ничей больше.  
А теперь Элиас просто ничей.

Рорк сможет пережить то, что Элиас отпустил его.   
Освободил его. Освободил себя.

***

Шум падающего вертолета заглушал все крики и мольбы. Наверное, Элиас не расслышал его. Или услышал: отпусти, не держи.   
Чистый, честный взгляд Элиаса и — пустота под ногами. 

Крючок натягивается, и Рорк задыхается, потому что висит лишь на нем. И не может выдохнуть, до сих пор не может.

***

Всё плохо. Он еще достаточно силен, чтобы сопротивляться.  
Да что там, он все еще сильнее каждого из своих ребят.   
Освободите его, и он сможет уничтожить всех «призраков» в одиночку.

Он сможет уничтожить всех «призраков» в одиночку.

Эта простая и страшная мысль впивается еще одним крючком похлеще надежды.

***

Когда Габриэля Рорка снова вытаскивают из колодца, чтобы забрать его у него самого, он сопротивляется как бешеный, словно умоляя: больше боли, беспамятства, отчаяния.   
Он еще слишком крепок, еще слишком силен.   
Им предстоит еще долго ломать его, чтобы снять с крючка.

 

Пройдет много дней и ночей под ливнями плетью.

Но однажды он откроет глаза и с самого дна увидит над собой небо. Оно не будет напоминать честный, чистый взгляд Элиаса Уокера.

Это будет просто небо.

И тогда Габриэль Рорк будет свободен.


End file.
